


Every Night I'm Dancing With Your Ghost

by mytearsricochet



Category: Alexa & Katie (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Best Friends, Drabble, F/F, it do be like that sometimes, they're in college and alexa is crushed by missing katie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytearsricochet/pseuds/mytearsricochet
Summary: When it’s dark and the whole world is quiet, Alexa misses Katie overwhelmingly.
Relationships: Katie Cooper & Alexa Mendoza, Katie Cooper/Alexa Mendoza
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	Every Night I'm Dancing With Your Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> i finished the show today and i was in tears. been watching ever since they started. i was always conflicted as to 'should i ship these two' or 'at last a beautifully depicted female friendship!' but i think this can be interpreted however you want. i just love this dynamic so much and i'm going to miss this show and them

The first few months of college are hard. Alexa flips and turns in her bed because her mattress is too hard even for her and the lights are way too dim she has to use her own lamp if she wants to see something. Her roommate is nice at least. Her name is Sierra Rodriguez and Alexa has a good time with her. They’ve already attended parties together, which is basically like sealing the bond.

At first, the plan she made with Katie works out just perfectly. They text, they FaceTime and there’s not a single day they skip without hearing from each other. They look forward to Thanksgiving, Christmas and Easter Breaks. It’s the best time of Alexa’s college life; seeing Katie again in person and finally being able to hug her. Something’s visibly different between them but they always come back to right where they left off. Alexa can always fall right into the familiarity of being Katie’s best friend and it’s like they don’t spend most of their days miles apart when they’re close to each other again.

Their plan starts failing gradually after the first year. At first, Alexa is okay with it. Both her and Katie are busy with assignments and everything else. At Thanksgiving, Katie can’t make it home. She has been hired as an extra in a movie. Alexa tries to be happy despite not seeing her best friend because at least she sees her family again and this is a big deal for Katie.

And then it’s November and Alexa hasn’t talked to Katie in days. Katie keeps her updated with texts but they’re getting more rushed and less detailed. Alexa isn’t much better. There’s too much happening and she’s stressed because of upcoming exams. Life without Katie just keeps getting harder. There’s no one to remind her to do things she usually forgets. She can feel herself breaking into pieces, losing all her structure.

Sierra is out tonight and Alexa can’t hear anything but the cruel wind outside and her own breathing. And then Alexa is hit with the all-consuming feeling of missing. It drowns her, crushes her and she can’t seem to stop crying. 

Who knows how it’s gonna go from here now? Is she really going to be able to stay best friends with Katie? She can’t imagine anyone in this world taking over that position. Katie knows her best, takes care of her and makes her complete. Katie is her soulmate. 

Alexa feels like she’s in the hardest distance relationship in her life. She misses Katie every day but it’s not quite like right now. It’s not quite like the feeling of constant sinking down into the sea like now. It’s not wishing Katie’s head was resting on her shoulder, it’s not wanting Katie to just hold her and never let go. The missing aches at the moment and Alexa feels her heart is about to burst, her soul is being crushed. 

She just wants her best friend here with her. 


End file.
